<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to be useful by sigmalibrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651962">to be useful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmalibrae/pseuds/sigmalibrae'>sigmalibrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo, Banned Together Bingo Prompt: Lesbians, Expressions of mild body insecurity, F/F, Foreplay, Free Space prompt fill, HAROLD...., Lesbians, Mild Kink, Mirror Sex, POV Beauregard Lionett, Self-Voyeurism, Sexual Content, post ep 111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmalibrae/pseuds/sigmalibrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Do you not want to watch?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Beau peels her attention from the bedspread to meet Yasha’s steady, curious gaze, knowing that if she focuses on what’s reflected overhead she’s going to completely lose her shit, and she’s not entirely sure how that’d play out yet or why exactly she’s so wound up about it.</em>
</p><p>(So how about that mirror-bed, huh?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to be useful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gentle little crinkles show up at the corners of Yasha’s eyes when she smiles, which is almost distraction enough from the fact that her hand is starting to play a little lower. Palm warm against Beau’s tensed lower belly. Fingers toying around with the sashes there, the ones they didn’t quite get to stripping off before Yasha <em>picked Beau up </em>and flipped her onto the bed. Like it was <em>nothing. </em>And then the breathless kissing, the <em>holyshitholyshit </em>physicality of it all, but  just when Beau was starting to feel the headrush of her heated blood, just when Beau squeezed her eyes shut to let what was gonna happen, happen… Yasha slowed her roll and pulled back.</p><p>“Do you not <em>want</em> to watch?”</p><p>Beau peels her attention from the bedspread to meet Yasha’s steady, curious gaze, knowing that if she focuses on what’s reflected overhead she’s going to completely lose her shit, and she’s not entirely sure <em>how </em>that’d play out yet or why exactly she’s so wound up about it.</p><p>“Huh? No, it’s fine.” A pale, calloused hand runs back up the length of Beau’s torso and she shivers, exposed skin prickling up with goosebumps. “I’m all for it—”</p><p>“I won’t be mad if you don’t.”</p><p>A weak little laugh escapes her throat. “I figured I was gonna be the <em>cool</em> one in this?”</p><p>Yasha pauses, then, visibly processing.</p><p>“Like, you know, I didn’t figure I’d be the one looking on for the first go-round – which is, you know, fucking <em>hot</em>,” Beau adds hurriedly, just in case Yasha’s getting the wrong idea. “Not many people can just do this shit to me.”</p><p>“Which part?”</p><p>“Um—” Beau gnaws at her lip and glances over Yasha’s shoulder.</p><p>Above them, visible in the mirror in the dim light, Yasha’s almost luminous <em>back </em>– her shoulders gently drawn together because Yasha’s supporting herself with her hands, hovering just over Beau. Beau can clearly see the delicious curve of Yasha's spine, dipping down to the chevron of muscle right above a butt you could bounce a gold piece off of—</p><p>She watches Yasha’s hand glide from clavicle to her neck, <em>feels </em>the motion at the same time, the soft webbing between Yasha’s thumb and fingers coming to rest at the corner of her jaw. Beau sucks in a breath, everything tensing; Yasha pulls away slightly and Beau hears herself whimper.</p><p>“Too much?”</p><p>“Not enough,” Beau chokes out, arching just to reclaim a bit of contact. “Ioun’s <em>tits</em>, Yasha…”</p><p>“You have to know,” Yasha says, soft and almost shy. “Don’t you? How gorgeous you are.”</p><p>Beau feels the flush, darkening her neck and cheeks. “I – work at it—” she says casually, deflecting.</p><p>But that’s not <em>exactly </em>the case. For all the one-night stands and the obvious confessions and Beau’s swagger, she doesn’t consciously pay attention to her body; just knows that it’ll do what she needs it to when called upon. Usually, that awareness is enough. A partner’s obvious delight and desire has at least as much to do with Beau’s skill in bed as with her appearance, right? Right. Of course.</p><p>Except with Yasha looking down at her like she’s a feast, laid out and splayed out and with a foot tangling in the softest bedsheets Beau thinks she’s ever been on… maybe…</p><p>Yasha glances over her shoulder, then shifts, adjusting her posture so she's not blocking the view. Beau takes a good, long look at her own form, the cut muscle, her tits flattened by gravity’s pull, her hair a mess, all that honed control she's so fiercely proud of gone because Yasha’s worked at wrecking her for the better part of half an hour now.  </p><p>They look good together.</p><p>Taking in Beau’s expression, Yasha hums, approvingly. Her attention turns from the scene in the mirror back towards Beau. “Why don’t you let me take care of you?”</p><p>Oh, yeah, Beau nearly passes out.</p><p>Shaky, seeing Yasha's hands skimming with a clear destination in mind, Beau manages: “Only if I get to return the favour.”</p><p>“You’re on,” comes the reply, and Yasha’s hand touches her, and Beau watches.</p><p>With sound effects.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am still catching up to whatever the heck happened last night - I'm on episode 99? - but OH BOY I saw the clip involving Yasha and Beau reacting to the mirror above the bed and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. The opening sentences to this scene popped into my head. Here we are. </p><p>This is a fill for Banned Together Bingo! I have 3 free squares and this one is for the prompt "lesbians"... and this was a fun way to relax into the idea that my fills don't have to be massive epics. I can't tell you how much Beau and Yasha mean to me as characters. I have a lot of thoughts about Beau and her posturing/how she'd interface with sex depending on who her partner was, but I'm not sure I'll ever get around to sharing them in a more structured way!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>